


Golden Phoenix

by CheonsaGyu



Category: Marvel (Comics), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), X-Men (Comicverse), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angst, Awkward Romance, Crossover, F/F, F/M, M/M, Mental Instability, Self-Hatred
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:07:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21901975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheonsaGyu/pseuds/CheonsaGyu
Summary: 'Good afternoon, today is December 23, 2018.''Pop royalty Jeon Jungkook, known for his amazing songwriting and unparalleled performances as well as a winner of numerous global musical accolades including 3 Grammy wins, has been confirmed to have passed away. Jeon only recently received his degree in Biochemical Engineering at Seoul National University, where he was identified as one of the victims to have sadly been killed in the same institution, Jeon was preparing for his upcoming world tour and was 23 at the time.''In connection to this, the incident at Seoul National University last December 21, 2018; Jeon's alma mater and tragically, the place where he and 897 other identified students, faculty, and staff met their untimely demise, is still kept under wraps as investigation is still underway. Authorities are still in the dark as to what caused such a cataclysmic destruction, leaving behind charred property, including ashen bodies of victims numbering up to a thousand with authorities still unable to identify the bodies.''CNN News will provide further updates as more light is shed into the violent and horrific incident. Our thoughts are with all the families that have been affected, stay safe.'
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/Kim Taehyung | V, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Kim Taehyung | V, Kim Namjoon | RM/Kim Seokjin | Jin, Min Yoongi | Suga/Park Jimin
Comments: 5
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is loosely inspired by the Marvel Universe (specifically the X-Men and the Avengers arcs) where I was inspired by their powers and their backstories.
> 
> OT7 is here so don't worry. But plot-wise, I took a lot of inspiration from the Dark Phoenix saga (iconic, no words).
> 
> Do note that this is very graphic and there will be a lot of trauma going on.

**\---**

**CNN News**

**'** **Breaking News!'**

**'Good afternoon, today is December 23, 2018.'**

**'It is with heavy hearts that we report that Pop royalty Jeon Jungkook, known for his amazing songwriting and unparalleled performances as well as a winner of numerous global musical accolades including 3 Grammy wins, has been confirmed to have passed away. Jeon only recently received his degree in Biochemical Engineering at Seoul National University, where he was identified as one of the victims to have sadly been killed in the same institution, Jeon was preparing for his upcoming world tour and was 23 at the time.'**

**'In connection to this, the incident at Seoul National University last December 21, 2018; Jeon's alma mater and tragically, the place where he and 897 other identified students, faculty, and staff met their untimely demise, is still kept under wraps as investigation is still underway. Authorities are still in the dark as to what caused such a cataclysmic destruction, leaving behind charred property, including ashen bodies of victims numbering up to a thousand with authorities still unable to identify the bodies.'**

**'CNN News will provide further updates as more light is shed into the violent and horrific incident. Our thoughts are with all the families that have been affected, stay safe.'**

**\---**

The warm buzzing of a woman speaking through the television eases his heartbeat, albeit only slightly. His eyes feel detached from his body, as if he's feeling nothing but skin and his flesh is separated from everything else, he feels... Dead. He for sure was dead, he felt cold, but warm, his chest felt, warm. Or at least the flesh he has which his brain recognizes as part of his chest does. Other than the dissonance he feels, the darkness he is consumed by is only accompanied by the chattering of a woman with slight static. He cannot decipher what the words being spoken are, but all he cares for is the warm thrum of a voice vibrating through his body.

After a few minutes, the sound stops, he hears nothing, nil, only the ringing reverb of his non-existent thoughts and a call towards a voice of void that he knows does not exist and is simply a figment of his mind to occupy the nothingness his senses feel. 

Soon after, a jovial man's voice reverberates and stimulates his senses once again, only for it to be gone after a few seconds and be replaced by voices, now closer and clearly in reaching distance from his physical body.

"Turn it off, it might wake him." The first voice says, its a man clearly, with a deep but commanding timbre to his voice. It reminds him of storms and concerts on stages flooded with rain, calm, yet controlling.

"He needs to, otherwise, we might not make it to Namjoon's in time, altering the course of his blood flow can only do too much, wouldn't wanna be caught out in the open like this. Especially not with someone like you, shorty." This time, another voice perks in, whiny and insistent but the timbre is nevertheless clearly, a man. He hears a huff and puff from the first voice and the sound of an almost-altercation about to happen.

"Says the man who can't even reach the cupboards in the mess hall." the first voice claps back indignantly, at this point he no longer feels the flesh inside his body wriggle against his skin but rather he feels, asleep, but awake. Like his eyes cant open but his brain is active enough to keep up with what he hears.

"Enough bickering! Ensure his heart rate stabilizes and that the palladium is neutralized, we can't bring him back if that metal is still lodged in him." A third voice registers, this time, he can't decipher or rationalize what it sounds like, but it feels familiar, feels safe, feels like his father bringing him a cup of hot chocolate on a cold winter evening.

The voice registers once again amidst scuffling and shuffling of what sounded like boxes, "I'll be on the lookout for anything, make sure he awakens before I return. We can't lose any more time than we've already had. They're onto us." With that, he hears loud thumping and what could be a door closing, only a pair of voices are left chattering inaudibly and he can't resist any longer leaving his eyes closed and brain half-dead.

He wills himself with the little energy he gathered as his brain sat there with his body's eyes closed, to open his eyes, much to the contest of his body. After nearly a few minutes of internal volition and warfare, he opens his eyes and recognizes brown walls, wooden ceilings and two figures. His vision is blurry, like the kind that was muddled in murky seawater for an hour and it takes a minute for him to fully regain his senses. He smells everything, the antiseptic, the sweat, the varnish and even the whiskey.

"Welp, that didn't take long." He turns around and sees the owner of the voice, and the first thing he notices is the hair, its bleached red, but with a tinge of pink to it near the ends. Its sensory overload for him so he turns around to the opposite direction and comes face to face with another figure, this time with slanted eyes and a very playful yet controlled grin, he had what looked like half burnt auburn hair that contrasted with how serious his next words were.

"He's awake, the blood might coagulate inside of him, but at least he doesn't look like he's in much pain." the man says, he recognizes the man as the owner of the first voice he heard after the television chatter turned off. He seemed, relaxed, but also uptight in the most contradicting ways possible. He was intimidated to say the least. The auburn-haired man touches his forehead and wrinkles in worry, "His body's reacting to the changes way too rapidly, metabolism way too above his physical capability, and that's with what, twice the amount of suppressors?" he mutters in confusion, looking towards the redhead who creases his eyebrow in solidary confusion.

"You're right, his arm still has charred cells, some even burned past the dermis, fucked up the DNA structure real good, other than that fine, but his internal temp is way too high to be stable. The palladium must've had secondary properties to it that we don't know of." His brain tries to wrack up an action to do in response to that statement, and sure enough, after a few seconds of delay, he looks down to his body and sees that half of his torso; the left side, is charred to the brim, flaking almost as if it was left to burn in the grill for too long.

"Then it definitely wasn't palladium." He ignores one of the voices' statements and continues to look at his own body his legs were fine, with slight bruising, but his chest cavity, most especially his left side, was completely charred with the caveat that he could see under the ridges of the burnt skin, white flesh regenerating. He raises his hands as if to self-inspect but is immediately gently held down by the soft hands of the redheaded man beside him in bed. The hands feel warm and comforting yet he knows something is going on with the man's method of gently palming his arms, almost as if they were calculated.

"What could it be then?"

"Forcefully injected vibranium perhaps with palladium plating" The auburn haired man explains, eyes clearly blanking out and too focused on parsing thoughts and ideas. "- explains why his body is forcefully reacting to it despite it no longer being there." the redhead surmises, his hands leaving the side of his charred arms to gently palm at his own neck for warmth. That's when he realizes amidst the sensory overload and the questioning voices, to raise his own.

"Where am I?" he croaks out, throat clearly devoid of moisture, the redhead immediately senses this and goes to stand up and get a cup of water from the bedside table and gestures for him to drink it. The water feels refreshing, feels out of this world for his parched senses, he mutely sighs and the redhead's eyes turn into crescent moons, taking the cup and returning it somewhere out of the man's sight.

"His hypothalamus must be working then."

"Stop talking science woozy-shmoozy here hyung, we don't care." The redhead's voice can be heard from slightly a distance away along with a light chuckle from the auburn-haired man. "What I mean to say is you seem to taking it really well, given the circumstances." the man says comfortingly, deep timbre easing the man into a more relaxed state with less labored breathing.

"W-where am I?"

"Oh, you're right, my bad, we can't tell you that-"

"-its not that we don't want to, its just that you need to rest up first before we tell you anything." The redhead comes back, now with hastily sliced fruits and a cup of what seemed to be warm tea.

"B-but I don't kn--" the man's voice is interrupted by the sound of a door slamming wide open, thumping footsteps and the loud gustling of wind heard in the background. Concern, worry, and--fear? Was etched into the man's face.

**"We have to go. Now."**


	2. Ii

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'We have to go. Now.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We first get to the intense parts before diving a bit back into lore kekekeke.

"We have to go. Now." The voice commandeers, and just like that, the two men were out of their calm dazes and immediately wore stern looks, fixing everything and tidying everything up. Packing up medical gear and zipping up their leather jackets as well as planting knives in their boots the man never saw they even had just moments ago.

He suddenly feels the weight of something gripping at his waist and its when he registers that the man who just entered carried him effortlessly like luggage. He feels his innards drooping and almost feels the weight of the world along with gravity pulling his insides out, making him want to vomit. "Hold it in." the man carrying him says, as he turns upwards to look at the face of the voice, he notices a red sheen illuminating their surroundings, almost as if red neon lights were floating and following them around. However, as he peered closely and observed the light, it waved and moved, almost as if it was a pulse, hissing and eliciting indecipherable sounds as it touched the surrounding vegetation.

"Take care of the incoming projectiles, hyung. I'll signal for extraction!" The voice of the red-haired man speaks up. He sees the man jump up and all of a sudden disappear into the midnight, traces of his pink-tipped locks gone with the wind, only him, the auburn-haired man and the man carrying hin whose face he still could not fully decipher remain. Whilst completely gawking at the situation, only then does he realize that a ball of what could be some form of explosives were thrown their way, as evidenced by the sudden shockwaves sent through the legs of the man carrying him, kneecaps slightly trembling at the tremor. He looks to the side and notices a portion of the left clearing which they just recently ran by burning intensely with purple-hued fire. What could be eliciting such colors?

With all that his visual senses are experiencing, he only realizes moments later that his ears are registering sharp bullets and projectiles zooming their way through the surrounding area, almost as if they were being targeted, he notices, despite the compromising position he is in at the moment, that the projectiles only came as close as the edge of the pulsing red waves, as if they were borders.

"What ar-those?" He chokes out.

"Stop talking. You'll strain your chest cavity out further." The man carrying him says, as he follows order and stays mum, his other senses pick up momentum and it is only then that he realizes the genuinely harrowing situation they were in. 

All he sees is lush forest everywhere, pine trees, flowering shrubs, twigs littering the floor as well as leaves and small animals caught in the middle of an intense crossfire between them and something else. It seemed to be the middle of the night, given that the only light he sees is the slight glowing red of the waves surrounding them. He doesn't know where he is being taken he just hopes its somewhere that has light because as far as he is co- 

Oh.

The auburn haired man, his eyes, they're glowing red. He is glowing red, his hands are shooting red. Hands dancing in circles as if palming the air with a substance and releasing what seemed to be the same waves surrounding them. The man's eyes were glowing fiery red, intensifying every time his hands shoot the red energy. This felt insane, what was happening, why is he half-burnt? Why can't he feel the pain? Why are their things thrown their way? Why is the man r-

"Can you stop thinking for a bit, you think too loud!" The auburn haired man turns to him, the sclera of his eyes, now glowering red towards him, looking at him intently. "Yes, I can hear you thinking about this too much. Can it, or else we all die." He says matter-of-factly and resumes throwing balls of red waves, now marginally larger than the last time he saw them.

"Not helpful here, Warlock."

"Please, hyung, stop calling me that. We've been at this for nearly a decade." The banter continues on as they track to rigid dirt paths, the man carrying him's foot now riddled with dirt and slight scars from the twigs scratching his feet, guess the red thing doesn't prevent scratches from mother nature now does it? The projectiles now start getting closer and closer in aim and direction that one of them actually directly grazes the barrier and breaks apart inside the red circle surrounding them, almost as if the red thing was too powerful for metal to overcome.

"We're almost there, I can't hear you thinking but clearly Warlock does, and it distracts him. Close your eyes, I'll help you relax." The man carrying him says, the command never faltering in his voice not even for a second which leads to the man's eyes suddenly closing and after hearing a snap. He passes out.

He feels his body go limp, he knows he's unconscious. But he questions himself, why does he know? Why does he feel aware, his brain still processing, ears ringing and nose sensing everything going on around him. And yet he clearly knows his body's passed out.

He hears intense scuffling, feet dangling, most likely his own, and sharp sounds that resembled zooming; things flying right past them that he can't decipher what. He hears grunting, the voice coming from the auburn haired man and labored breathing from the guy who manhandled him.

He remains limp and listlessly hopes that wherever they were headed, it would stop the things, whatever they were, being thrown their way since it sounded grating and wasn't helping calm his already erratic heartbeat.

"I can't hold them much longer, Mystique, how long till extraction?" the deep-voiced man responsible for their glowing red sphere of protection inquires, labored breathing and tone a bit annoyed already. "We've been running for over 10 minutes now, and quite fast at that. Damn these midwestern forests, so tacky with the pine trees." He notes additionally, the man carrying him chuckles.

"Just be glad they didn't attack him in Louisiana, in the bayous, good God I wouldn't wanna deal with rad-infested caimans. SHIELD and their experimental tech I swear to God." The other responds, he wonders why they were talking about Louisiana, is that not a state in America, he doesn't know where he comes from nor his memories, but one thing's for sure; he doesn't come from America and neither do the three other faces he took note of.

All of a sudden, he hears a puff, smoke belching, albeit in the most silent form as if it puffed out of mid-air.

"Enough talking, Namjoon says ETA is 3 minutes."

"Okay then, time to bring ourselves to some clearing. We need to get the kid to New York. At least SHIELD can get him a debriefing there." He feels himself rise to zero G. Its as if his unconscious body was floating in mid-air and he can't even question the logic at this point.

"Can't wait to see his reactions onc-"

"You do know he can still hear us, his brainwaves are hard to miss. Very obnoxious." The voice of the auburn haired man cuts through before he hears the quick sound of a whack thudding through his skull.

And he's truly out.

\---

He awakens and is in a fetal position, he feels blinded, lights glowering towards him in all directions that it almost feels like being blind, he can't see anything except white and his body and feet that feel cold, frostbitten, almost as if he was left sitting in the embalming table of a funeral home for too long. He tries to move them and feels his joints crack.

He writhes in agony and screams, clutching the steel edges of the table he lied on.

The lights lessen in intensity almost immediately after his pained cries and comes face to face with a masked man, a surgeon of sorts, eyes observing him with a worried scrunch in the middle.

"Do you still feel it?" The man asks in muffled tones. He tries to respond but voice ends up hoarse and crooked, the effect being that no noise comes out.

"I see. Parched but nothing to worry about, brain activity seems normal, eye track stable. Okay let them in!" The surgeon orders, looking to the opposite direction and hears scuffling and doors slamming open.

"Where is he? Is he ok?" A voice opens up. The light, he now realizes coming from a retractable lamp, is completely turned off and he can see that he is in what seemed to be a very state-of-the-art hospital room, backlight illuminating all the medicine cabinets and medical equipment stacking the walls to the brim.

He turns to look at the owner of the voice and notices its the redhead that he vaguely remembers. 

"W-where am I?"

"I'll leave introductions to you and Seokjin, in the meantim-" He didn't know what to do but he thought in the moment holding the voice of the talking doctor was important.

"Where am I?" He asks, determined and voice unwavering despite the croaky and hoarse tone of his question.

The 'surgeon' looks between him and the redhead, emotions flashing from confusion, to annoyance, and pity.

"This isn't supposed to be my place to say this but since you asked nicely-"

The surgeon breaks his grip and instead holds the man's wrists gently, reversing the roles and holding his wrists towards the surface of the steel table.

He uses his right arm to remove the surgical mask of his face, revealing piercing gaze and full lips that seemed to border on unrealistically irritated.

"You're 100 feet below ground and as far as I'm concerned, you need to stop asking questions about who you are, were, in this case. And start worrying about what it could be they want from you." He rants out in one breath, oxygen hitching from his throat only to cover his face again with the surgical mask and walk out the automatic doors, leaving him dumbfounded on the table and the redhead staring at him.

"Where am I?" He asks again, this time meekly. The redhead grins with a sigh of sadness afterwards.

"Hate to break it to you, but he's right. Stop asking questions for now, but I'll indulge you a bit this time." He crosses his arms and leans slightly on the cream colored wall beside him.

**"You're in SHIELD's main headquarters, you're one of us now."**


End file.
